poc_questfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacies
Legacies are a type of trait that gives mechanical benefits for specific achievements or superlatives, such as sequence breaking against history. A given Legacy can only be held by one civilization at a time, and vary widely in effects. Current Legacies as of 10/24/17: Organization * +3 Upper Centralization Limit - First tolerance was gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8005600/ To care or not to care]. Second tolerance was gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8096431/ War against the Storm II], and the third in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9723627/ Parliamentary Reform]. The QM later indicated that the third, at least, was a result of the peaceful government transition. * '-1 Lower Centralization Limit' - Tolerance was gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works]. * +2 Hierarchy Tolerance - First tolerance was gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8250804/ Long live the king]. Second tolerance was gained during an upgrade to Classical Elective Monarchy in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ Epic Age II]. Social * Reformers: Gain Culture based on total cost whenever completing a Social type megaproject (Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8969508/ '''Epic Age II'] by reforming the copper age legal code into iron age Code of Law) Cultural * '''Four Horsemen Survivor': +1 Prestige/turn whenever facing at least two Horsemen of the Apocalypse at the same time (Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ '''Iron Age Eye of the Storm'] by facing down a nomadic horde and the Horseman's Plague over the course of the Iron Age Collapse and surviving mostly intact.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9616937/ Abby Normal's notes on the stat and actions changes for ''Iron Age Eye of the Storm] accessed on November 27, 2017.) Engineering * Rush Builders: Extended projects cost more per turn but complete faster (Gained by completing the Saltern megaproject in one turn in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8450320/ '''So much salt']) Warfare * '''Rage Against the Steppes' - Always have a casus belli with Subdue Tribe or Humiliate War Goal against steppe nomads (Gained by continuing war when it was really not necessary in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8524674/ '''Fey mood']) * '''City Killers:' Gain access to the Terrify diplomatic action against urban civilizations (Gained by torching Old Xohyr in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8834044/ '''Endings']) * '''The King Still Stands: '''Whenever someone uses the Take the Crown CB on you or you are engaged in a struggle for King of the Hill, every full turn they fail to knock you out they lose 1 Stability (''Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8991910/ '''Epic Age V'] by still standing incumbent King Of The Hill during the challenge.) * '''Kings Do Not Kneel (Three)': Gain +1 Martial every phase during a Take the Crown or Great Power war (Gained by standing undefeated in a Great Power War in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8999152/ '''Epic Age VII']) * '''Star Callers': Gain a Conquest CB for use against any neighbour during and one turn after a major astrological event (Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9038794/ '''Inflection Point'] by being in the right place at the right time to take credit for the workings of the heavens'') Empire * Early Empire: +1 Vassal slot (Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ '''Golden bell tolls'] through conquest of Thunder Horse and Thunder Speakers. It is gained by having a certain number of subordinates early in history.[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9044472/ Abby Normal's analysis of changes for the upcoming udpate ''Golden bell tolls].) * Protected Core: +1 March slot (gained by having three March subordinates in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8658778/ '''Come the rains']) * '''One of Each (Three):' +1 Periphery State limit (Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8670824/ '''Literally every direction'] by diversifying our subordinates'') * One of Each (Five): +1 Periphery State limit, +1 Subordinate State limit (Gained by diversifying our subordinates) - replaces One of Each (Three) * Vassal Lords (Five): Subordinates states less likely to break away (gained by having multiple vassals) * Mercenary Leader: +1 Mercenary Company Slot (gained by having three Mercenary Companies) * City on the Hill: You always have a successor culture that inherits some of what you were, even if they were your killers (Prestige over 100, acquired at the same time with Four Horsemen Survivor legacy) * There are probably legacies for having 3 colonies and 3 trading posts; however, it is currently unknown who holds those. The Khemetri might have the colony legacy. Materials * Early Iron Bringers: Materials advancement always a possibility during Golden Ages, regardless of available excesses (Gained in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8553513/ '''Iron Time'] as part of the long process started with a natural 100 reward chosen in [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8517080/ Above the mist; gold dulls to iron]) * '''Iron Blooded:' Expand Econ actions produce an extra +1 Econ (See Early Iron Bringers) * Steel Blooded: Expand Econ actions produce an extra +2 Econ (Upgrade from Iron Blooded - gained by sequence breaking history) Golden Age * Hollowed Gold: Gilded Ages accessible early * '''Pure Gold: '''Prestige Golden Age bonuses possible whenever roll * '''Golden Wonders: '''Megaprojects and Wonder construction tracks always possible during Golden Ages References Category:Mechanics